La verguenza de Sendoh
by Lia4
Summary: Una acción despiadada y vergonzosa traerá fuerte repercusiones en los sentimientos de dos jóvenes, mi primer SEN/KOS dejen Rewivs.
1. Default Chapter

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente…., todos sabemos de quien son, asi que mejor no me deprimo.

****

LA VERGÜENZA DE SENDOH

Primer capitulo

Por si alguien no me conoce mi nombre es Akira, Akira Sendoh, jugador de Basquetbol y no cualquiera, soy conocido como " el jugador estrella de la escuela Ryonan", y como es lógico estudio en ella, además fui escogido como uno de los 5 mejores jugadores de Kanagawa.

Tengo que reconocer que no soy una buena persona, soy déspota, egocéntrico, bisexual, infiel, inconstante y a veces bastante cruel, pero como dicen todo el daño producido se devuelve, lo que hará muy felices a muchas personas, estoy aquí, destrozado, desconsoladamente enamorado, perdido en mi propia vergüenza, sintiéndome sucio, peor que una rata, **y por quien se preguntaran?**, **por quien?**, lo que es la ironía!!!, **Hiroaki Koshino**, mi pequeño, mi dulce niño, mi amigo del alma, mi único amigo y compañero, al que ahora no soy capaz de mirar a la cara, tengo miedo de ver en su mirada que le destroce el alma.

Mejor dejo de aburrirlos con esta explosión de autocompasión y les cuento como llegue a esta estúpida situación.

Koshino conocía mis inclinaciones y debilidades, con reparos me las aceptaba, y no porque fuera bisexual, … no, eso nunca le molestó, sino más bien porque fuera "**DESPIADADO**" según sus propias palabras, la verdad es que siempre ha logrado sacar lo mejor de mi, pero nuevamente me estoy distrayendo.

La verdad es que llevaba algunas semanas en un claro cuadro de ansiedad, ardiendo para ser más gráfico, el deseo dirigiendo mi vida y querrán saber porque….?, fui rechazado, por quien se preguntaran….?, por una de mis ultimas obsesiones, es peor, un torpe mono pelirrojo se me adelanto, si ese mismo, el insoportable e infantil Hanamichi Sakuragi, me ganó, esa mirada de hielo cortante fue seducida por esa pasión de fuego, esa situación no me cayo nada bien y todos a mi alrededor estaban pagando el precio, yo estaba insufrible, tiránico, fuera de sí, creo que pronto habría un motín, pero a pesar de todo escuche su voz, siempre fue la única persona capaz de enfrentarme en mis crisis de ansiedad, con esa hermosa sonrisa que me desarmaba completamente.

-Sendoh, Sendoh…- oí susurrar a Koshino, me tomo del brazo, yo le mire duramente

-no me estas escuchando…- y su voz fue un suave calmante.

-Debemos acabar el entrenamiento, estamos muy agotados…- le mire unos segundos sin comprender, cuando me fije es su rostro agotado y me di cuenta que me había excedido, y cerrando mis ojos asentí y él ordenó que se fueran a las duchas.

-Te sientes bien…?- me pregunta al tiempo que con una de sus manos toma mi brazo, y siento correr mi sangre a toda velocidad como un violento golpe eléctrico por mi cuerpo, lo miro, mi mente todavía esta nublada por el deseo y me estremezco, abro mis ojos de asombro por el descubrimiento, no puede ser, mi cuerpo lo desea, QUE MIERDA ME PASA!!!, y bruscamente me alejo de él, es cierto podré ser un desgraciado, pero jamás jugaría con él, su mirada, su sonrisa, su cuerpo es de una pureza que me duele el alma.

-Qué pasa…?- me pregunta en el colmo de la inocencia, que caso no se da cuenta?, no se da cuenta lo que esta provocando en mí?, deseo lamer su cuello, su cuerpo y recoger cada gota de sudor, que su aroma se impregne en mi piel.

-Voy a ducharme..- es lo único que atino a decir, y lo dejo solo, no quiero perderme en sus ojos, tengo miedo de dejarme llevar, no se hasta donde seria capaz de llegar.

Pero el destino juega conmigo, me provoca, me desafía.

Y estoy en las duchas con mi **"amigo"** a mi lado, y como si eso fuera poco, desnudo, húmedo, deseable y realizo un gran esfuerzo por controlar mi cuerpo, no seria quien soy si no lo lograra, soy el señor del autocontrol y de la ironía, pero esta situación se me esta escapando de las manos y respiro suavemente cuando quedo solo en las duchas, tratando de frenar mi oscuro deseo con la frente apoyada en los azulejos. 

Todavía estoy en las duchas cuando siento su voz despidiéndose, y respiro tranquilo, se que estoy solo, me desprecio, estoy asustado, demasiado excitado y me abandono sin control a lo que mi cuerpo me reclama, mientras siento el calor que me devora.

Después de unos minutos estoy sentado en el suelo, jadeando, el agua cae sobre mi cara, mi respiración se aquieta, en mis manos tengo restos de mi propio deseo y sonrío, es una sonrisa llena de burla, quien lo diría, que terminaría masturbándome como un enloquecido con el recuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo, y ojalá fuera eso solamente, pero mi imaginación esta trabajando horas extras.

Levantándome decido que saldré a tomar y a buscar alguien para calmar el ardor que tengo, y la verdad es que ese será el peor error que cometería. 

Son mas de las 03:00 de la mañana, y golpeo como un salvaje la puerta de un casa, la conozco de memoria, veo como se prende la luz, y en mi borrachera solo distingo tus ojos, que me abren presurosamente la puerta, pequeño inocente no sabes que se la abres a tu peor pesadilla.

Y yo solo pienso "el diablo es prisionero de su propia reputación"

-Sendoh, que pasa…- su voz suena tan dulce, no, él lo es.

Estas medio dormido cuando me invitas a tu casa, tu cabellera en total desorden, no llevas camisa, unos delgados pantalones a las caderas que no hacen más que insinuar la hermosura de tu cuerpo, tus caderas angostas, tus nalgas firmes y yo solo te contemplo y mi mirada solo hay lujuria.

-Sendoh, contéstame…- y en tu voz hay un dejo de miedo, ya te has dado cuenta como te miro.

Me acerco sigilosamente, como una fiera en acecho, te aprisiono contra la muralla y hundo mi cabeza en tu cuello, puedo aspirar tu olor, tu aroma, siento el calor de tu cuerpo mezclado con el calor de tu cama y pierdo todo tipo de cordura, y me aprieto a ti, cierro mis ojos no quiero ver los tuyos, no quiero verme reflejado en el terror de tus pupilas y mi boca hambrienta busca la tuya, te muerdo con fuerza, tomo tus manos con violencia y con fuerza las llevo sobre tu cabeza, te aprisiono, te someto y tu no luchas, MALDICION POR QUE NO LUCHAS???, dejas que mi cuerpo, ahora mis manos, mi boca, te recorra y te marchite.

Pero para mi propia vergüenza nada termina ahí, con violencia te lanzo al suelo, te golpeo, te desnudo dejando tu cuerpo virgen expuesto a mi lujuria, te someto con mi propio cuerpo, y estoy sobre ti, me restriego sobre tus nalgas, jadeando, excitándome cada vez más, estoy caliente y duro, ya no puedo más, con fuerza y rudeza abro tus piernas solo quiero poseerte, y como un golpe de cordura te oigo sollozar y eso es como un balde de agua fría, que frena mis ansias.

Solo te siento murmurar -…Akira… no así…- y tu cuerpo se estremece por los sollozos

Me alejo de ti, miro la brutalidad que hice, el hecho de no haberte violado no arregla nada, solo se que te ataque, te mancille, desee poseerte sin que me importaras, no me interesaba saber si lo deseabas o no, lentamente me acerco a ti, ni siquiera en este momento rehuyes de mi, suavemente subo tus pantalones y alcanzo a ver las marcas de mis uñas en tus nalgas.

-Perdóname….- y solo atino a llorar - …por todos los dioses Hiroaki perdóname.

No me atrevo a tocarme, solo quiero que me perdones.

Estas en el suelo, mudo, temblando y sollozando, lentamente, dolorosamente te levantas, cojeas, dios como te lastime, caminas hacia la puerta y solamente la abres, en tu mirada no hay inocencia, no hay ternura, solo dolor y algo que no comprendo

Me levanto, sollozando me voy, al pasar a tu lado instintivamente te alejas, y tu voz suena fría con ira contenida.

-**BASTARDO**, pudiste haberme tenido, ni siquiera pedía que me amaras, pero ahora nunca…-

Y sus palabras solo terminan de hundirme, como no me di cuenta antes, y el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse es como el inicio de mi propia condena.

Esa es toda mi estúpida historia.

Después de esto no he ido a la escuela, hace más de tres semanas que no me presento, supe que Koshino falto los primeros días, y después apareció con magulladuras en su cara, no quiero pensar en las que tiene en su cuerpo.

El frenesis insano que me domino ha desaparecido, soy nuevamente Sendoh, **pero a quien mierda quiero engañar….?**, no soy ni la mitad de lo que fui, solo soy una sombra, el recuerdo de un joven hermoso, brillante destrozado por mi deseo es lo único que veo, sus ojos opacos me persiguen, no duermo, no como, ni siquiera me levanto, el hedor de mi cuarto, de mi casa, de mi cuerpo es lo único que siento, y lloro, como nunca lo he hecho, ni cuando fui cruelmente engañado y lastimado, nada apaga mi dolor, mi angustia cada día es mayor, y ahora ese zumbido que siento que me destroza la cabeza.

Me demoro algunos minutos en darme cuenta que es el timbre de la puerta el que suena, con molestia y desgano me dirijo hacia ella, **MALDICION, MALDICION, QUIEN CRESTA ES….????**, grito molesto, no hay respuesta.

Abro con violencia la puerta, y todo mi cuerpo se estremece, siento que las piernas me fallan, dios estas frente a mi, tu rostro, tu aroma, tu cuerpo suave, todo ese conjunto que eres tu, que aprendí a conocer y amar desesperadamente, pero no veo tus ojos, lentes oscuros no me dejan entrar a tu alma, pero se que la cosa no viene bien, no hay una sola sonrisa en tu mirada, y yo solo te miro, una y otra vez cuando tu voz me saca del embobamiento en que me encuentro.

-Ni siquiera me invitas a pasar, o me vas a echar como al resto de los muchachos que vinieron a verte…- y recuerdo, hace una semana prácticamente eche a Fukuda y Aida de mi casa, cuando preocupados por mi fueron a mi casa a verme.

Kosh ni siquiera espera mi respuesta y entra a mi casa

.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

Espero que les haya gustado, sean piadosos(as) que este es el primer yaoi que escribo, bueno además es el cuarto Fics que escribo en realidad, así que espero sus rewievs.


	2. Segundo Capitulo

Como todos saben ninguno es mío y punto

Me demoro algunos minutos en darme cuenta que es el timbre de la puerta el que suena, con molestia y desgano me dirijo hacia ella, **MALDICION, MALDICION, QUIEN CRESTA ES….????**, grito molesto, no hay respuesta.

Abro con violencia la puerta, y todo mi cuerpo se estremece, siento que las piernas me fallan, dios estas frente a mi, tu rostro, tu aroma, tu cuerpo suave, todo ese conjunto que eres tu, que aprendí a conocer y amar desesperadamente, pero no veo tus ojos, lentes oscuros no me dejan entrar a tu alma, pero se que la cosa no viene bien, no hay una sola sonrisa en tu mirada, y yo solo te miro, una y otra vez cuando tu voz me saca del embobamiento en que me encuentro.

-Ni siquiera me invitas a pasar, o me vas a echar como al resto de los muchachos que vinieron a verte…- y recuerdo, hace una semana prácticamente eche a Fukuda y Aida de mi casa, cuando preocupados por mi fueron a mi casa a verme.

Kosh ni siquiera espera mi respuesta y entra a mi casa

****

A VERGÜENZA DE SENDOH

Segundo Capitulo

-Dios, que hedor…- exclamas mientras abre las ventanas de la sala para dejar entrar aire y un poco de luz y severamente me miras pues ya no tienes puestos tus lentes de sol y en tus ojos algo me tranquiliza ( solo un poquito ), no veo odio, sigues teniendo esa mirada pura pero en ella ya no hay ternura, no para mi por lo menos.

-Me puedes explicar que significa esto…- y tu pregunta suena severa y yo solo me acorralo en el extremo más oscuro del lugar

-… no ves en el estado que esta tu casa, esto apesta, necesito tomar algo…- y tranquilamente te veo entrar a la cocina, pero el día de hoy soy un abanico de sorpresas.

-…**POR LA MIERDA**, aquí huele peor, no has lavado ni un solo plato…- exclamas molesto, siempre has sido un chico sereno y ordenado

Sin mirarme me ordenas -…tu anda, dúchate, cámbiate esa ropa, de verdad te vez peor que tu casa, y para que decir de tu olor, yo tratare de limpiar un poco este desaste…-

Pero yo estoy paralizado, acorralado contra una muralla, mi cuerpo no reacciona, mi mente tampoco, y miro horrorizado que te me acercas y después de tres semanas veo por fin una sonrisa, una sonrisa cálida, serena y rozas tus dedos en mi mejilla con una suave caricia y siento que me derrito.

-Anda, dúchate, después hablamos…-

Voy hacia el baño, el agua fría golpea mi cuerpo, siento que cala hasta mis huesos, estoy confundido, la verdad es que no entiendo nada, es él, Kosh, el que casi me esta consolando, si, a mi, y mis ojos se me llenan de lagrimas, tengo cero autocontrol, estoy destrozado y agrego una nueva vergüenza a todas las anteriores cuando sin tapujos caigo al suelo de la ducha llorando desesperadamente.

Debo haber estado llorando en forma inconsciente, llevo algunos minutos en esta precaria situación, cuando me doy cuenta que estoy envuelto en una sabana de baño, mi cuerpo tiritando de frío, arropado en mi cama, cuando presiento que estas a mi lado, **En que momento llegue aquí, y te sentaste a mi lado…..?, **me acaricias, corriendo el cabello de mis ojos y solo dices que me calme, que esta todo bien.

****

-….DIME QUE MIERDA ESTA BIEN?…- grito sollozando

-…ya ni siquiera me tocas, antes me hubieras abrazado, me hubieras consolado, pero ahora no lo merezco, soy un animal, no merezco nada …- cuando siento que me tomas entre tus brazos y me cobijas contra tu pecho y sin control sollozo, no, grito de dolor, lloro como nunca lo he hecho, lloro por la muerte de mis padres, lloro por mi cuerpo desgarrado y por el maldito que me violo, lloro por la brutalidad que te hice, lloro por la mierda de vida que tengo, lloro por no sentirme limpio a tus ojos, lloro por mi soledad, siento que me muero, y tu solo me meces y suavemente apoyas tus labios en mi frente tratando de calmar mi angustia.

Me despierto con el alma y el cuerpo cansado, ya esta oscuro, mi mente esta hecha un remolino, solo se que estuviste aquí, en tu regazo me cobijaste, que calmaste mi pena, como si yo lo mereciera!!!, cuando siento que suavemente se abre la puerta, y entras, silenciosamente te arrodillas frente a mi cama y colocas una bandeja en el velador, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

- estoy despierto…- te digo soñoliento

- disculpa no quise despertarte, pero te traigo sopa caliente, debes comer algo, estuviste mucho rato en esa ducha fría, me costo hacerte entrar en calor…- y siento en la penumbra que me sonríes, que ingenuo soy, pero necesito engañarme, sentir que me perdonaste.

-No quiero ser ingrato, …- y mi voz suena extraña hasta para mi -…pero en serio no quiero comer nada, siento que si como algo lo vomito-

-Kosh …- y mi voz tartamudea al pronunciar tu nombre, con miedo a que no me permitas llamarte así, ya que eso era un regalo que me había dado tu amistad -…tu me trajiste a la cama…- pregunto estúpidamente creo que con todo el llanto perdí hasta las ultimas neuronas que tenia.

-Si yo no fui quien?…- es tu sobria respuesta.

-Algún día podrás perdonarme?…- susurro con mi corazón desgarrándose.

-No estoy aquí acaso?…- fue tu respuesta.

Esta conversación me esta destrozando, no hay respuestas claras por parte de ninguno de los dos, solo preguntas como respuestas, casi monosílabos, me angustio, siento que te alejas cada ves más, estoy perdido en mis pensamientos cuando con asombro y sin entender nada escucho mi propia voz que sin control dice

-Hiroaki… yo te quiero…- y si antes la situación era incomoda, en este momento siento que mi respiración podría cortar el aire. 

Una solitaria lagrima recorre tu mejilla, siento que tu dolor me atraviesa

-Sendoh, ….detén esto…. nos estas lastimando a los dos… si alguna vez puede albergar algún sentimiento **"especial"** por ti…,- y tus voz recalca la palabra especial -…todo eso murio esa noche, por ahora solo puedo darte mi amistad, no puedo, ni tampoco quiero ofrecerte nada más, no lo mereces…- en esa ultima frase tu voz se endurece y siento todo el daño que te hice.

Se que no tengo nada que decir, dentro de todo se que me has perdonado, aunque solo sea un poco, y miro como lentamente te vas.

Estas saliendo de mi habitación cuando no aguanto más

-…Koshino…. dime…- y mi voz se atraganta en mi garganta -…dime la verdad, por qué estas acá?…-

-…ni siquiera yo lo se…- y tu voz huele a sinceridad, a confusión, a dolor y estoy perdido en mis recuerdo cuando escucho tus pasos alejándose por el pasillo. 

-…SENDOH…- esa es tu voz, la que se escucha furiosa, descontrolada, tan ajena a ti, cuando entras hecho una furia a mi habitación -…**POR LA MISMA MIERDA, CONTÉSTAME, POR QUE LO HICISTE…..?, ACASO NUNCA TE IMPORTE….?, POR QUE ME TENIAS QUE LASTIMAR ASI?…**- y tu voz se quiebra por lo sollozos -…**dime por qué?**…- dices en un hilo de voz.

Se que debo hablar, no ocultar nada, a pesar de todo el dolor que me produce tu rabia, tu voz y más que nada tus ojos, se que te lo debo.

-…Te desee, como nunca lo he hecho, desee tocarte, tenerte, tomarte, sentir tu olor, tu aroma en mi piel, sentirte jadear por mis caricias, desee poseerte…- y mi voz es cada vez más baja y opaca, todo eso me hace sentir bien, solo soy una basura y revolcarme en mi propia vergüenza me demuestra que ya no soy nadie.

-…Casi me violas por una simple calentura…- y tu voz suena como témpano.

-…es que acaso no lo entiendes,… lo que siento por ti es más que una calentura…-

-…**POR NO HABLAS CLARO DE UNA VEZ…?**, todo esto tiene que ver con él y que te rechazo…-

De verdad estoy asombrado, no puede ser que nuestra confusión llegue a estos extremos.

-…pero que estas pensando…- y trato que mi voz suene suave y conciliadora -…de verdad piensa que trate de tomarte por despecho… es que acaso no te has visto en un espejo…-

Estoy de pie muy cerca de ti, y me doy cuenta que estas confundido, no sabes hacia donde me dirijo, veo como tus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y me doy cuenta que nuevamente no has entendido nada.

Te tomo de los hombros y te pongo frente a mi espejo

-…por amor de dios, mírate…- solo atino a decir -…Koshino, quien no te amaría, tu aroma me seduce, en tu mirada me perdería, tu sola presencia me hace feliz, en tu regazo podría vivir toda una vida, tu cuerpo me condena, como crees acaso que no te amaría…-

Me alejo de él, en su mirada solo hay asombro, y te alejas más de mi perturbado, siento que te marchas y que ahora te perderé para siempre.

Solo veo tu espalda, siento como ella tiembla y siento tu voz calidad, sensible, anhelante

****

-…Akira… porque te detuviste…?- 

Fin del capitulo

Quiero dar las gracias a quienes me escribieron, la verdad es que no sabia se alguien lo leería y si le gustara, en especial mes agradecimientos para:

Velia

Chayotica


End file.
